Fushigi Yugi Suzaku Monogatari
by jn3883
Summary: Airu Kimura,a Secret to her life will be unfold while fulfilling her new duty as the new Priestess of Suzaku.
1. The Life of Brave maiden

**Author's note:**

**Hello minna this is the first chapter of new monogatari title Suzaku Monogatari and this time we gonna put an disclaimers!(^.^). But before that let's welcome the 'dead' celestial warriors!YAY!(^.^)-the six celestial warrior came out-**

**Ok minna please introduce yourselves!**

**Hotohori: Hi I'm the beautiful,gracefullness,gentlemen...**

**Nuriko:ok ok ok we get it! Your highness!**

**Hotohori:-sweatdropped-I'm the previous Emperor of Konan and former Hotohori,I'm the one who inlove but rejected by the former Suzaku no miko.(OK OK OK THAT"S ENOUGH IT'S TOOOOOO LONG!)-nodded with sweatdropped-**

**Nuriko:HI! (^.^)I'm Ryuen chou also known as Kourin Chou! I'm the Suzaku's willow. I'm Nuriko,-whisper to the author-can I add this?(nodded)-normal-I'm also in love to our Suzaku no miko,Miaka Yuuki!**

**Hotohori:HEY WHY YOU LET HIM THIS LONG INTRODUCE!-saw an dark aura that surround at the author-ok sorry!**

**Chichiri:Hiya,no da! I'm the wondering monk,Houjun the former Chichiri...(in the story will explain why Chichiri is here)**

**Tasuki:Yo! MINNA I'm the leader of bandits of Mt. Reikyukun,I'm Genrou!Tasuki of Suzaku(Also in love to the former suzaku no miko!)-show his fangs-**

**Nuriko: Tasuki until now you still have fangs?!-Tasuki nodded-**

**Mitsukake:Hello I'm Myo Ju-an,the doctor,Mitsukake(It's to short mitsu-kun!anyway at least he make an effort)**

**Chiriko:Hi to minna!I'm the kid genius,O dokun,Chiriko of Suzaku!(^.^)**

**jn3883:ok let's save the chitchat later or in the author's note ok!anyways Disclaimer please for our first chapter!-seishis raise their hands energetically-Okkkkk NURIKO-SAMAA!**

**Nuriko:Nuriko-sama huh?!-Chuckle-ok the jn3883 didn't own the fushigi yugi its rightful own by Yuu Watase the one who make us!(Ok thank you Nuriko-sama,Ok now let's start)**

**Suzaku Monogatari **

**Chapter 1::The Life of Brave Maiden**

A snatcher running away for his life. A brave light-brown hair girl running towards of the man snatcher. She able to grab the man's wrist who holding a black lady's bag and she put her hand in man's shoulder and she bend backward the snatcher's arm. He yell in pain. A group of police camet towards them,they follow by a blue hair girl.

The police men put an handcuffs to the snatcher's hands, they arrest the said criminal who been caught by a middle schooler. Meanwhile the leader of the group of justice talking to the brave hero girl

"Thank you,once again to help us catch the criminal,Ms. Airu!" Thank by the police officer to the young lady

"It's alright!" the young lady call Airu said with a smile in her lips

"But are you sure you didn't want a award?" the police officer ask and again Airu smile at him

"It's okay,I didn't do it for some reward!" Airu said,then one of the police mens came to them

"Sir,everything is ok now!,we already put him in mobile and ready to put in jail",the police pfficer nodded

"Then we pleasure to accompany you,than you again Ms. Airu!, we gonna go now!" the police officer said to Airu and he bow and Airu did the same. Then the group of police men leave with their new prisoner.

Airu walk in the street with the blue hair girl, "Ai-chan you really amazing!" the blue hair girl and green eyes praised to Airu, the light brown hair maiden just smile at her.

This girl is Airu Kimura,16 yrs. old, a girl with long hazel-brown hair down to her butt and she a sky blue eyes. She wore white polo long sleeves with black necktie and black vest and black skirt and brown amazon boots up to her knees.

Unlike to the other girls that in her age,she didn't have any relatives that she can depend on her life. She taking part time jobs to get money. In her age of fifteen she been graduate in middle school and now she have to save money for her studying in colleges. She's smart and can do anything in other words she so talented. But her life is miserable. When she was in age of five she saw on how her mother rape by a criminal and after that he kill her mother. Her father and grandmother also killed by the same criminal. Then she been taken by the killer that she learnn

that from a mafia family named Serenety family. But thanks to heavens she been taken or rather buy by a man to the Serenety family and. she brought of the guy in an academy called 'Hikari no Kibou Academy' or 'Light of Hope Academy'. There she met a girl that has a same faith to her. Her name is Aimee Noroko, they become friends, actually the whole academy also the teachers and headmaster they all friends of Aimee. In that Academy they taught them on how to fight and defend for their life. In age of fifteen she graduate to the Hikari no Kibou Academy.

In outside of the school she met 'Hikari Sukunami',the girl with blue hair and green eyes,14 yrs. old,studying in Namimori high. Her father is professor in colleges, named Taka Sukunami and her mother is Miaka Sukunami. She so childish, unlike Airu, all she know is eat,eat,eat,eat and never ending eating. This is the reason why Airu treat her like a little sister.

They came to a house that have a tag 'Sukunami' written in it. Inside of the house

"I'm home!" Hikari call in her childish voice,a woman with brown hair and emerald eyescame to them

"Welcome home,Kari-chan and we're glad that you visited us Airu-chan!" the woman greet to the two young ladies,Airu bow to the woman

"It's a pleasure to be here,Mrs. Sukunami" Airu greet

"Oh! you didn't have to be so polite, you can call me auntie,you know!" the woman named Miaka said, Airu smile at the woman "Come inside,I gonna make you two delicious juices!" Miaka said

"Yes!,thank you!" the young ladies reply

"Oh! By the way mom,I buy a book,look!" Hikari said and she held a red book

"She didn't even know on how she suppose read chinese!" Airu said ,her hands is in her waist,while Hikari have a sweatdropped in her head and Mrs. Sukunami look shock while looking at the book

"Is there anything wrong mom?" Hikari ask,her sweatdropped gone and Airu released her hands in her waist

"Mrs. Sukunami?" Airu ask confuse

"That book,The Universe of the Four Gods!" the woman said,she look scared in the book

"The Universe...of the..Four Gods?" Hikari repeat confuse

"Mrs. Sukunami you can read chinese characters?!" Airu ask,shock. Then Hikari look at her friend and then to the book and she held the book up in the air

"So! This is the Legendary The Universe of the four gods!" Hikari happily said, while Airu have a sweat dropped in her hair and stepback a little.

Meanwhile Miaka back to the reality "I just know the look of the book!" she lied "My Brother,Kari-chan's uncle Kusuke did a research about that book when they in colleges!" Miaka continue,the sweat dropped in Airu gone

"I see!" Airu said in low voice,and Miaka turn around

"That's impossible anyway. All gods have their respective mikos so the story will end. Yui and I are the last mikos,while Mayo-chan just been use by the negative Suzaku. So it's impossible that there's a fifth priestess" Miaka though

"The 'Genbou no miko' Nicolie Heartstake and her 'seven celestial warriors' rest in the palace of 'Hokkan'" Airu's voice read,when Miaka heard Airu reading a familiar words she quickly turn back to the young ladies,but it's too late they already flip the page where the chant has and Airu alreadyread it out loud

"No stop Airu-chan!" Miaka shout ,she stop at reading book and the two ladies look at to Miaka

"Mom?" Hikari confuse

"Airu-chan you can read chinese?" Miaka nervously ask and Airu nodded,then a sound of a bird hear

"Mom do we have a bird in the house?" Hikari ask

"No way,that's impossible!"

"Mrs. Sukunami?" Airu confuse,then a red light shine in Airu and Hikari

"Wh.. what is happening?" Hikari ask,Miaka run towards them hoping she will grab the two of them,but no luck she tripped and face the floor. Mean while Airu and Hikari finally suck by the red light and their gone.

"No way, impossible, Suzaku,Nuriko,everyone!" Miaka still shock at sudden scene.

**To Be Continued::**

**Author's note:OK First chapter finish!**

**Nuriko:It's that Miaka-chan?(nodded)**

**Tasuki:hey why must gayboy have an special mention huh?**

**jn3883:TASUKI-surround by dark aura-Don't call Nuriko-sama a gayboy or else I gonna kill your reincarnation!(tasuki nodded/afraid at the author while Nuriko havea sweatdropped)anyway-the dark aura gone-why? it's because Nuriko-sama and Miaka have a bestfriend relationship and watch ova 1 episode 2 inthe scene where Miaka and Yui talking about the memories of them inside of the book. Miaka special mention Hotohori and Nuriko-sama's name while you guys put in everyone.-Tasuki nodded-Ok That's the first chapter of Suzaku Monogatari,see you in next chapter!(^.^)**

**Chiriko&Nuriko:and don't forget to review!**

**Chichiri:Or to comment!,no da!**

**jn3883:-chuckle-THANK YOU Nuriko-sama,Chiriko-kun and Chichiri-san!(^.^)**


	2. First Encounter

**A/N:: HI you guys I'm here again!**

**Chichiri:: You took so long since you last published the first chapter, noda!  
**

**Me:: Yeah sorry about that!(^.^;)  
**

**Tasuki:: (Looking around) Where is Nuriko?**

**Me:: Don't know!**

**Chiriko: let's do first the disclaimer!**

**Me:: Oh Chiriko,that's why I like you! But before that do you still remember about your lover that you Kissed in Yuuai tower? (Chiriko blushed madly)**

**Tasuki:: hey Chiriko you blushing madly! and what are you sayin' Al?**

**Me::(smirked) try to read fy novel Yuuai Den, and you learned what I saying about MiiyaxChiriko! (Tasuki and the others start teasing him) TASUKI DO THE OWNERS!**

**Tasuki::(suddenly stopped in teasing the poor kid) jn3883 doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi. Its all owns by our beloved manga author Yuu Watase!**

**Me:: Here we go! Chiriko how's dating Miiya in Heaven!(joining in teasing Chiriko about Miiya)**

**Chapter 2:: First Encounter**

Airu wake up to a unfamiliar place. Its like a dessert but with dead trees. She looked around and spotted her blue hair friend lying in not far way from her

"Hikari!",she walked towards of her sleeping friend. She try to wake her up. She shake her friend, call her name.

While she waking her friend, a red kanji letter shine in Hikari's neck side "Star?" she read. Then finally her friend waking up and the red kanji disappeared to her friend's neck, She didn't mind it anymore, all important to her now is her friend is just fine.

"Where are we?" Hikari asked. They stood in each other

"I don't know?" the brown hair maiden replied

Then Hikari gasped "Maybe..." Hikari started. Airu looked at her while folding her arms

"Maybe?" she repeated questionably

"Maybe we're in inside of the book!" Hikari finished. Airu sweatdropped and sighed "Why?" Hikari asked. She looked at her again and sighed again, actually she didn't believe in weird idea of her friend "Eh! Ai-chan! come to think of it. Maybe the book that I bought is the book that my mom and dad telling, and maybe I'm the new Suzaku no miko and you is one of seven celestial warrior of Suzaku, the phoenix!"

Then again Airu sighed "Your too sure to that huh?!" Airu said. Hikari laughed to her crazy ideas

"Why not? Remember my story to you. My mother is the former Suzaku no miko!" Hikari said

"Yes, I remember that story of yours. But remember you also daughter of one of Suzaku celestial warriors, Tamahome!" she replied and sighed again "Anyway, never mind that, beside I have no intention to be priestess or become a warrior in some god that I didn't know if really exist!" she added

"Ai-chan!" Hikari childish said. Bit disappointed to her friend that didn't like to be excite.

"Now she mention it, maybe its true. We just came here just sudden. All I remember is, after I read. the first phrase in the book red light shone in us and Mrs. Sukunami say something. Is that book really have a some sort of magic?" Airu thought.

Group of man arrive at their place. The five male riding in the horse stopped not faraway to the two lady

"Look! We're so lucky, there's two lady here!" the leader of the group said to his minions

"I'm so sure that they can make big money!" the second one said with evil smile cross his ugly face

"Who are they?" Hikari asked while in Airu

"Its obvious,Kari. They're bandits!" Airu replied and she block her hand to Hikari

"Ai-chan?"

"Leave them to me. Run as fast, as you can" Airu whispered to her friend

"But!"

"Quick! I can manage myself, now leave!" the brave maiden said

"You know what Ai-chan... " Hikari started. Airu peeked at her friend "You really just like a celestial warrior!" Hikari excitedly said.

Sweat drop form in Airu's hair "Can you please cut it out!"

Meanwhile the five bandit according to Airu are all climb down to their own horses and ready to take the two lady from the another world. When they run towards of the two maiden, Airu also run to them.

The brave maiden punched the face of the leader, he fall to the strength of the girl with hazel brown hair. She kicked the head of second man and he lost consciousness. She elbow the chest of the third bandit and she kick the manhood of the fourth man. They all lying in the ground. But she doesn't know that the last one already threatening Hikari.

"Ai-chan!" blue hair girl called out her friend for help. Then Airu looked at them, and she saw a knife holding by the last one and it pointing in Hikari's throat, laughing

"Now try to move and your friend will die!" he warned to the brave maiden

"NO! NO! I'M SO YOUNG TO DIE!" Hikari cried

Airu have sweat drop in her head thanks to her friend who is now freaking"Kari, what just I told you earlier?" Airu calmly asked

"Leave it to you and run fast as I can!"

"And why you didn't run?"

"An... no... Et... to... heheheheheh!" she laughed nervously

"Quit talking! You two will be our slaves! So come with quietly and don't try to make a move to attack, specially you young brave lady!" the fifth bandit said. While the other bandits come near to Airu, one of them flew passed them. They all gasped and turn around. They're all just saw is a eighteen year old guy with purple long hair that braid like to warriors, he have hazel brown eyes and under of his right eye a mole place on it, he just stood there

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled by the leader to the guy

The purple hair teen sighed "You still don't stop in your illegal business!" he said

"SEIZED HIM!" the leader shout and the four bandits attacked the guy.

Meanwhile Airu use this chance to save her friend from the bandit. Then Airu and the stranger together they beat the five bandit, and they run for their lives.

"Thank you for helping us!" Airu thanked the purple hair guy

"Your welcome!" the guy replied. He looked at the outfits of the two lady in front of him "Are you two from another world?" he asked

The two of them nodded "How you know?" Airu asked. He smiled

"My great great great great great uncle Houjun have a story about a girl from the another world. Oh! By the way my names 'Ryuen Chou'"

"I'm Airu Kimura and this is Hikari Sukunami"

"Su.. ku.. nami?" Ryuen wondered, he is look-like he remember something about the word 'Sukunami'. Airu noticed this

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" she asked to the young teen. Ryuen came back to the reality, then he smiled

"Ah.. No nothing!" he respond "Anyway if guys don't have a way to go back at your world, you can come with me. I'm sure you don't have a place that you can go!"

"Ai-chan, my mom said don't just get along with strangers!" Hikari whispered to her

"Did your mom do that when she first arrive here?" Airu whispered to her "Not in this case,okay!"

**In Real World::**

" "Okay!" the brave maiden replied to the guy and he nodded. They followed him" Miaka reading the book of the Universe of the four Gods in their house's living room

"Ryuen? If I remember its Nuriko's real given name. But is he reborn as a girl named Reinshun that have crush on Hotohori's reincarnation, I believe his name is Eian" Miaka thought.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: anddddd that's it! the chapter 2**

**Chichiri:: I been mention, no da!(^.^)  
**

**Tasuki:: hey its that Nuriko?(with sweatdrop)**

**Me:: don't know!(Secretly smile)**

**Chiriko:: But Nuriko-san suppose to be a... half boy, right?**

**Me:: who is the author here?**

**Mitsukake:: You!**

**Me:: then how did you sure that was Nuriko-sama,huh?**

**Chichiri:: His name is Ryuen,the same to Nuriko's. His description and he even know about Sukunami, noda!**

**Me:: its that enough to say that this guy is my Nuriko-sama?**

**Hotohori:: well he is not here!**

**Me::(Looked at to Hotohori) and why you still here,huh! I already make your appearance last time in chapter 1!**

**Hotohori:: so your telling me. That I who soooooooo beautiful become a girl!**

**Me::(nodded then Hotohori become wild) So... while he is freaking out and stopping by Chichiri, Tasuki and Mitsukake.. Chiriko!**

**Chiriko::don't forget to review!**

**Chichiri:Or to comment!,no da!(^.^)**

**Me:: Till next time...**


End file.
